Dispute
by mumy
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Drago pousse Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son sang-froid?Au RVD Tous les pers du livre... Soyez sympa c'est ma première fic...


Salut tout le monde !

Ba j'espère que ma fic va vous plaire… Et pi si y'a des trucs a amélioré ou autres ça me ferais plaisir si vous laissiez une petite review ! Mais soyez sympa quand même c'est ma première fic…Gros bisous et plus particulièrement à Tyto27, Naru et bien sur Lily078 à qui je dédie entièrement ce chapitre ….

Aller assez parlé, Bonne lecture….

**Chapitre 1 : Retour à Poudlard.**

Le regard sombre, un jeune homme de 17 ans regardait sans vraiment le voir, le paysage qui passait devant lui.

En effet, le Poudlard express l'emmenait vers sa 7ème et dernière année dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie.

Pourtant, pour la 1ère fois, au lieu d'éprouver la joie habituelle de retrouver le vieux château qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa maison, il éprouva de la nostalgie en pensant avoir quitté le dernier des maraudeurs : Remus Lupin.

Cet homme si doux et si grave, l'avait aidé à surmonter le deuil d'un être cher, qui contait tout autant pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, Harry réussissait à parler de souvenirs qu'il avait partagés avec son parrain et ce sans éprouver un grand vide en lui. Et oui, même s'il ne l'avait été que pour peu de temps, Sirius Black était le meilleur des parrains aux yeux de Harry et un peu son second père.

C'est alors que le regard dans le vague, Harry se remémora sa vie depuis son entrée dans le monde magique :

«Tout d'abord, ma première année, je découvre mon identité, le monde magique et qu'en plus j'y suis célèbre pour avoir survécu et réduit à néant un mage noir complètement barge qui se fait appeler Voldemort. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a assassiné mes parents. Mais cette année-là, avec mes deux meilleurs amis : Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, nous avons protégé la pierre philosophale et devinez quoi, c'est Voldemort qui la voulait. C'est pourquoi j'ai du lui faire face et ce pour la première fois en étant conscient de ce que je faisais.

L'année suivante, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'emmener Ginny Weasley dans la chambre des secrets, habitée par un Basilic (roi des serpents, pour ceux qui s'en souviennent pas ! lol !), même si cette fois c'était son souvenir, nous nous sommes une nouvelle fois trouvés face à face. Enfin je sais désormais que « grâce » à lui je suis Fourchelangue c'est à dire que je parle la langue des serpents.

En troisième année, je n'ai pas affronté Voldemort mais plutôt le passé, j'ai découvert l'existence des maraudeurs, l'innocence de mon parrain, le mal qui habitait mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM) mais aussi ce traître de Peter Pettigrow, un sal rat qui a vendu mes parents à Voldy.

En quatrième année, j'ai du participé au Tournoi des trois sorciers, affronter dragons, créatures aquatiques et j'en passe puis, ce fut au tour de Voldemort et ses mangemorts et enfin sa renaissance. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à m'en sortir vivant !

En cinquième année, j'ai assisté à la mort de mon parrain au département des mystères pendant une embuscade de Voldy et ses compagnons. Mais j'ai surtout pris connaissance de ma destiné qui en réalité tient dans la prédiction du professeur Trelawney, elle dit :

_« Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approches… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

Je ne l'ai entendu qu'une seule fois mais cela m'a suffit pour la connaître par cœur. En gros je dois tuer ou crever.

Enfin, en sixième année, décidé à lui survivre, je me suis imposé un entraînement intensif avec l'aide de mes amis et de Remus. Cette même année, je n'étais pas seule à affronter le danger car j'ai combattu au côté des professeurs et des autres élèves pour repousser les mangemorts qui ont tenté de s'emparer de Poudlard durant toute l'année. »

Lorsqu'il sorti de ses pensées, Harry s'aperçu qu'il faisait nuit et qu'il arrivait à Pré au lard donc il se hâta de mettre son uniforme impatient de retrouver ses amis, qui ayant été nommé Préfets en chefs cette année n'avaient pas pu le rejoindre pour une fois, ce qui peina un peu Harry mais il l'oublia très vite une fois arrivé sur le quai.

Cette fois encore, les calèches tirées par les Sombales les attendaient. Cela faisait toujours bizarre à Harry de revoir ses animaux qui ressemblaient à des chevaux, mais cela le peinait encore plus car s'il pouvait les voir c'est parce qu'il avait vu des personnes mourir d'abord (ses parents normalement mais bon, on t'en veut pas JKR après tout l'erreur est humaine ! lol !)Cédric Digorry puis Sirius et la liste n'avait fait que s'alourdir depuis sa sixième année car chaque attaque de Voldemort est meurtrière. Pendant qu'il pensait à tout cela, il avait fait le chemin le séparant du château.

Une fois arrivé, Harry sorti de ses rêveries et se senti d'humeur plus joyeuse car dès qu'il arriva dans la grande salle, il vit Ron, Hermione, Ginny et tous ses autres amis tel que Neville et Luna.

« Harry ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Celui-ci leurs répondit en leurs offrant l'un de ses plus beau sourire, ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher les gloussements des filles situées autour, au plus grand damne de Harry et ses amis. Il faut dire qu'il ne laissait plus indifférentes les filles de Poudlard. En effet, véritable héros malgrés lui, mignon et d'une simplicité déconcertante, Harry attirait de plus en plus les regards. Enfin bon lui il ne si intéressait pas vraiment alors il s'assit parmis ses amis et demanda s'en faire attention aux chuchotis alentour :

« Alors comment se sont passés vos vacances, pas trop de problème ? »

« Non, ce sont même les meilleurs vacances que j'ai passé » avoua Luna qui avait été la première à répondre.

« Tout à fait d'accord » dirent en cœur Ron, Hermione et Neville.

« Ah bon ! et on peut savoir pourquoi ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Eh… ben…c'est t'a dire que…euh… en faite… » commença Hermione visiblement mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

« En faite, elle veut te dire qu'elle a passé une bonne parti des vac' à la maison et qu'elle est heureuse parce qu'elle sort avec Ron depuis » répondit rapidement Ginny visiblement impatiente.

Aussitôt , Hermione lui lança un coup de pied dans le tibia, quant à Ron, il se contenta d'un regard noir envers sa sœur.

« Eh bé! Heureux que tu te sois décidé Ron, tu sais entre nous il était tant que tu te décides » rigola Harry

« Oh, s'est bon n'en rajoute pas » s'exclama ce dernier un peu ronchon mais Hermione y remédia en l'embrassant mais elle fut bientôt, au plus grand étonnement de Harry, imité par Neville et Luna un peu plus loin.

« Ba dites donc y'en a encore beaucoup comme ça ou c'est fini » déclara Harry complètement hilare cette fois devant la mine déconfite que lui adressaient ses 4 amis. Il fut bientôt suivit par les personnes qui se trouvaient autour.

Cependant, ils durent tous se stopper très vite car Dumbledore venait de ce lever dans l'intention de faire son discours de début d'année :

« Bonjours à tous, comme d'habitude, je souhaite la bienvenue aux premières années, en espérant que vous allez vous plaire à Poudlard avec ses professeurs, tableaux, lutins, elfes etc… A tous mes anciens élèves je souhaite un bon retour en espérant cette fois que l'année sera plus calme et surtout que Voldemort se tiendra un peu mieux » ajouta-t-il un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres, bien que, contrairement aux autres qui y était un peu habituer, les premières années se soit mis à trembler à l'annonce du nom de vous-savez-qui.

« Alors je suis aussi obliger de vous dire ou même de le rappeler pour certain, que la forêt interdite est tous simplement interdite, si vous ne l'aviez pas compris. De plus, comme toujours notre « cher » concierge, Monsieur Rusard me demande de vous signaler qu'il est interdit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs et que la liste des objets interdits se trouve dans son bureau. Bon et bien sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à laisser place à la répartition puis à vous souhaiter un bon appétit ! » termina Albus.

Aussitôt, Mc Gonagall commença à appeler les élèves pour les faire passer sous le choipeau magique. Une fois cela finit et après l'apparition des plats, tout le monde pu manger se raconter ses vacances, rire en bref s'amuser.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ouvre les portes de la grande salle, alors tout le monde se tu craignant une attaque. Mais voyant que certains c'était détendu et se demandait ce que cet homme que visiblement ils connaissaient pouvait bien faire ici, les autres se demandaient de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Le directeur se releva alors et s'adressa d'abord à la personne coupant ainsi court à toutes les conversations :

« Bien le bonjours mon cher amis » ce qui eu pour effet de calmer totalement tous les esprits.

« Je vous pris d'accueillir comme il se doit votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, que je crois certains ont reconnu, alors applaudissons pour sa nomination, Monsieur… Remus Lupin. »

La grande salle se répandit en applaudissement, bien que la table des Serpentards s'abstienne de participer aux réjouissances sous les menace de Malefoy.

Puis une fois Remus assit à la table des professeurs, les conversations reprirent.

« Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que se serait Lupin notre prof de DCFM » s'offusquèrent Ron et Hermione.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'étais nullement au courant de ces cachotteries entre Remus et le directeur » répondit Harry avec le peu de sérieux dont il était capable d'exprimer en ce moment, visiblement très heureux de pouvoir retrouver Remus plus tôt.

Finalement, après que Ron et Neville aient repris trois fois du mille-feuille (bandes de ventres sur pattes va), chacun pu aller se coucher, fatigué mais heureux de se retrouver et repu.

Voilà!C'est fini merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt enfin j'espère……..

Bizzzzzzz


End file.
